kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Needle
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J19/#E17 - #J18/#E16 - #J43/#E40 - #J55/#E55 |type = Melee |hat = Pink helmet with spikes on it. It may have a red visor. Kirby turns Yellow Kirby Yellow |elements = None |powers = Sticks to surfaces |icon = |enemies = Needlous, Togezo, Tick, Boten, Punc, Pichikuri, Spikey, Ghost Knight, Kacti, Changer, Bukiset |mini-bosses = Captain Stitch |bosses = None |helper = None }} General Information Needle is one of Kirby's Copy abilities. It debuted in Kirby's Adventure. It is a defensive ability, much like Spark or Freeze. With it, Kirby covers his body in many retractable spines. The ability impales any enemy that draws near, so in most cases Kirby can only be harmed by projectiles. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Needle Kirby's body is not only spiky enough to heavily damage enemies, but can also grip tightly to walls and other such surfaces. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is an attack where Kirby turns the needles on his helmet into one large drill, hitting enemies directly above him. He can also roll along the ground while covered by the needles and firing small spikes from around his body at enemies. The length of Kirby's spikes vary from game to game. The most noticeable difference is between Kirby's Adventure and its remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, where the short spikes in the original were changed to being over twice as long. In games with ability hats, Kirby is sometimes portrayed with a pinkish-red helmet covered in spikes and occasionally with yellow skin as well. His spikes are either pink or a bright metallic gold. In games without ability hats, the spikes come out of Kirby himself. Move Set Animal Friends In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Needle undergoes the greatest visual change in the anime. It retains the look from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, with the helmet and yellow skin, and orange feet, but Kirby no longer turns into one giant spike ball (Spinning like one giant spike ball in the episode Flower Power). Instead, Needle is changed into a long-distance ability. Kirby can launch the needles off the top of the helmet like tiny missiles, which he can then control. The needles 'grow back', but not always, leaving him defenseless at times. In the transformation sequence, a flash of red lightning forms his helmet and changes his skin color. Needles appear from the helmet, which shrink to their usual size seen in the games. Transformation Sequence Other Quotes Trivia * Needle Kirby appears as a Trophy & Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The sticker uses his design from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Artwork Image:Needle.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Needle.jpeg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Image:Needle.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:needle.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Needle.JPG|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:NeedleKCC.jpg|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:Needlekirby.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery File:NeedleKirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:KWii ss6.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Other Ability Icons File:Needle Kirby's Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' image:Needle_Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Needle_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:Needle_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Needleicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' ja:ニードル Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land